


New Directions

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [58]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Season One Poetry codas





	1. New Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing. No one quite understands why I did it but here we go.

Washed up pencil pusher,  
Mep morp zarp;  
following every rule in the patrol guide.  
Detective wanting his old way,  
the other seeking  
her rabbi to be on her side.  
He strides in, new position,  
after so long,  
unknowns question why.  
New rules into effect,  
by new captain.  
To start with, wearing a tie.  
They butt heads as  
he learns to adjust  
to this new, stricter way.  
A command to be on,  
a team, after  
being rejected because he’s gay.  
Together, now, newly formed  
from the old.  
Gather round the new crew,  
Uniform to bind, front and centre,  
ready for some changes,  
starting with you.


	2. The New Way Around Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tagger

That was then, this is now,  
no bribes to be taken.  
If you thought I would be the same,  
you are sorely mistaken.  
This is now, that was in the past,  
this isn’t as it was them.  
You’ll do your job right, by my way,  
I won’t tell you again.


	3. PMULS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's already an AU fic where Jake and Amy compete in poetry competitions and Jake writes an acrostic entitled' Slump.' Coincidentally I read this fic around the time I started this one.
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402515

Perhaps it is a curse I find myself under,  
Meandering around unable to close.  
Understand I am smart and brilliant.  
Lately I’ve fallen to the middle range.  
Slump comes for me now.


	4. Smile For Me (Even a Little)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M.E. Time

I can read that man like an open book.  
I know how he’s feeling from just one look.  
I can tell when he’s feeling sad.  
I read in the eyebrow when he’s mad.  
I can see when he feels happiness.  
I know him so well, nothing less.  
He is my captain, I follow his lead.  
I cheer him up because I can read.  
I’ll make sure he’s always content.  
All his worries away I’ve sent.


	5. Long Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vulture

From here the road is long,  
I’m on it now.  
It’ll be a while to go along,  
I’ll do it somehow.  
From here it’s long, the road.  
But I’ll get through.  
Help me carry down the load,  
I’ll do it for you.


	6. Underestimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween

Dare me on this night,  
Eve of all Hallows.  
Trick you into thinking,  
Evil man I am,  
Clever genius I am,  
That I have lost.  
Instead I have won.  
Victorious in  
Evading your capture.  
/   
Game on for the next year  
Evening comes to reveal,  
Name calling,  
In celebration.  
Upset isn't in the plan.  
Schemes already in the making.


	7. I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48 Hours

I know you, being locked in here together  
Captain hates clichés, birds of a feather.  
Glasses are huge for when contacts go dry.  
In the seventies they were quite high.  
She’s unreadable, a shower, I think?  
When this is over we’ll go get a drink.  
Sarge has a fear for his baby daughters.  
New Jersey has great taffy of salt waters.  
Best friend is a sucker for a high five.  
The detective’s social life is barely alive.  
Go seek forgiveness in a coffee cup  
all your problem when I screw up.


	8. Legit Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old School

Stand up to your old hero,  
to defend your new.  
I know I yelled but  
I’m grateful to you.


	9. Bravest and Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal's Pizza

Stop hitting them, jabbing them,  
they just hit back.  
Kicking them will hurt more.  
Choose your next words carefully  
Plan out the attack.  
Laying out in a turf war.  
The best the worst.  
The finest and the bravest.  
More alike than they’d think,  
than they would want.  
Coppers and the water boys.


	10. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving

Not a tradition I follow,  
I have my own,  
away from this  
familiar merriment.  
It is a beautiful thing  
I do not wish  
to take part in.  
I am thoughtful for that.  
I have no new family  
for new traditions.  
It’s not me.  
But,  
my partner in crime  
with the lost wife,  
lost to pretend  
tells me to pretend that I do.  
I don’t.  
I see now I was wrong.  
It’s a beautiful thing,  
this family,  
that I am thankful for.


	11. Our Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas

In the line of duty,  
we stand for you,  
stand beside you,  
stand in front of you,  
if we must.  
It’s our duty,  
our job that we’re here to do.  
Our job here,  
is to protect each other  
to any extent.  
Don’t take the blame  
for something we are okay to do,  
that I signed on for.  
It’s our duty here,  
it’s our job.


	12. 1000 Push Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pontiac Bandit

I said it is so you have to trust me.  
That’s how it goes  
this pack of ours.  
Stand down and listen.  
You can’t raise to two thousand  
without breaking my trust.  
Just trust me  
that’s the call.  
You don’t break, we can’t break.  
I said one thousand push ups,  
So trust me on this.


	13. A Brief Interlude of Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bet

So prepared for anything  
(obviously to win)  
prepared by the hour,  
hires out his money,  
like he’s not in debt.  
Prepared to humiliate,  
give her a hard time  
(she lost fair and square  
does she not deserve it?)  
Prepared to take your friend out,  
on not the worst fate.  
A fake date makes its way   
on to the list of better ones.  
Let’s just pretend,  
see if they’ll believe  
(I don’t believe).  
So prepared for anything –  
except for that.


	14. Back Into It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ebony Falcon

Ebony falcon, again he flies,  
past the screams and the cries.  
Ebony falcon, long since gone,  
find the foot after wrong.  
Ebony falcon, now a gazelle,  
A new rise after he fell.


	15. Dumpster Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Broken Feather

Come with me, Amy to the dumpster,  
let us dive  
right in and I’m hoping you remember  
how to feel alive.  
Come on Amy, real police work  
dive in with me.  
You have to stay right here,  
the way we’re meant to be.  
Come and dive, the dirty work of the cop  
You can’t leave me, this, us, can’t stop.


	16. Cop Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party

Look at this evidence, laid out before.  
The way you talk, the lack of gore.  
Finding myself now on new shores  
Where I can’t keep saying more.  
This rattles to the core,  
You come across as a bore.  
Really, this is not like before,  
We don’t want to leave this sore.  
We all hold him above,  
It doesn’t matter who he loves.


	17. Full Boyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Boyle

Tell her you love her, before it’s time,  
time and time again.  
You fall too fast, fall too deep,  
far too soon.  
I have to stop you this time,  
can’t watch again;  
this is something good.  
Fall too fast, too hard  
and it hurts  
but you get picked up.  
Not this time, I won’t let it  
Fall down  
if you like, but I’ll try  
to make sure she falls with you  
before I pick you up.


	18. Old School Stylez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apartment

You and me, as it was,

when we grew up together.

As it is, you and me,

have not grown up together.

 

Back then we were both

so young and carefree,

living life as we wanted,

as we saw fit.

 

Now we’re not so young,

cares must be dealt with,

living life as we wanted

shows we’re not fit.

 

The world is adult now,

as it was back then,

but we are adults now

as we weren’t back then.

 

You grew up with me,

but now you’ve surpassed.

Living as a carefree child,

you’ve become an adult.

 

Not fit yet to be adults,

thought without care.

The world saw fit to remind,

that it is adult now.

 

Young we were, then

and mindful now.

An adult hides in

the childish head.

 

Old school to be young,

in this world of adults.

Old school reminds us

of what was then.,

 

You and me, old school stylez,

never trying too hard,

effortlessly existed,

as it did fit.

 

Now we try hard,

to be an adult.

We grew up together.

We grew up together. 


	19. (You Are) What Drives Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tactical Village

The alibi, the motive, of the persona,  
of the person inside.  
Look to your partner, you know,  
you feel, you hide.  
Look at him, as he interrupts,  
as he can.  
Look at this, jealous of the attention,  
of this new man.  
The motive, the drive, the heart  
beating out fast.  
You want a future, she is busy  
seeking in the past.  
Try your hardest, be the coolest  
try at all costs to win.  
See how she remembers,  
how it makes you grin.  
The need to do, be, the best,  
the drive to do well,  
All comes from her, unwittingly  
you’re under her spell.


	20. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy Brudgom

Buddy I am right here,

On your side for whatever may come.

Year by year we’ve gone

Like this. Just us.

Endless.

 

Please say you won’t leave

Even if you don’t want to.

Remember what I promised

As your best man.

Love is worth fighting for.

Truth and friendship as well.

Always this was done for you. 


	21. Solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsolvable

It’s not that hard to solve,  
if you work on it.  
Consistently until it consumes.  
It’s not unsolvable,  
even if you don’t like the answer.  
It’s very easy  
to see the answer in plain sight  
when the right questions are asked.  
It’s not unsolvable,  
this closed case.


	22. Take a Deep Breath (Say Goodbye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charges and Specs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On of my favourite acrostic poems I've ever written

I have to breathe, get through this.

 

Wear my heart out on my sleeve,

In case it goes wrong.

Say it all before I leave,

Hope is doomed all along.

 

Say something, I have to, I must,

Otherwise I know I’ll regret.

Maybe this will hurt our trust,

Ending could make me upset.

Time isn’t on my side,

Heart out for all to see.

Insisting that I can’t hide,

Never again between you and me.

Goodbye, before I miss.

 

Circumstances should not,

Obviously they are though,

Unfortunately I’m no robot,

Love may just be my foe,

Decide if I’m just a clot.

 

Hear what I have to say.

And please just hear.

Perhaps it won’t go my way,

Perhaps it will I fear.

Either way go now I should,

Now I’ve spilt my heart as I would.

 

Bets have not come between,

Evening set and it was seen.

The slate was wiped clean

With a sigh I saw instead.

Evening lit by the sun.

Emotions cloud my head,

Not what I’d thought had begun.

 

Upset at this new development,

Sometimes I can take a hint.

 

Racing against to win a bet,

Or to make sure I don’t lose.

Matchmaking efforts in vain

Another debt to pay,

Now that feelings are set.

Truth can easily bruise,

Innocence can hurt again.

Clarity is needed today.

 

Sorry to leave it like

This but I have no choice.

You need to know that I like,

Lest I go and lose my voice.

Emotions beyond every seed,

Santiago, I wish, and I need.


End file.
